Kids Grow
by Animepnk88
Summary: This story Is my version of what happens after Naraku is defeated and The future of Kagome and InuYasha or at least there kids ] sorry bad a summary when I know where its headed well so will you but plz enjoy this as I kno I will writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Kids Grow (Inu-Yasha)

I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN INUYASHA! The characters belong to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi! However I do own this laptop where im creating this story and the other random characters that you haven't heard of before =] Plz Enjoy this story! I wrote a similar one many yrs ago and I was young so obviously I loved it buy lets be real it was probly crap since it was written by a 14yr old but 10 yrs later lets see if it goes any better! Rated T or M for blood fighting language sexual innuendos and or content in later chaps may or may not haven't gotten that far yet

PROLOGUE

After a grueling battle with Naraku and many Injuries to yourself and the rest of the gang The jewel was finally whole again. Kikyo died while trying to free Kohaku's soul from Naraku's grasp. Miroku's windtunnel was gone and Sango finally got Kohaku back Thanks to Kikyo. Now Miroku and Sango could be together and build a home. That is now after recouping after theyre horrific battle. Wounds needed tending and they were all but ready to collapse out of pure exhaustion. Kagome stood there watching Sango old her younger brother Kohaku, tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. But one thing was first, She turned to see InuYasha bent down staring at the Shikon no Tama unsure of what to do, or what it seemed like To Kagome. She walks up next to him and kneels beside her most beloved Hanyou.

'InuYasha?'

He picks up the jewel and turns to her. She follows his hands upwards noting the tattered robe of the fire rat and his near fatal injuries, blood still seeping from his wounds and looks into his golden eyes which she constantly has gotten lost in numorous times.

'Kagome, the jewel is yours. Use it how you want.'

'But InuYasha? What about what you want? Use it to become a youkai or to, to bring...'

'Keh, Do you really want that Kagome?

'I just want you to be happy InuYasha, That's all ive ever wanted.'

'I wont be if I choose that path. And I wont be happy seeing her suffer more than she has had to, as long as your by my side Kagome, Im happy.

'Then, Ive made my choice, To be with you until forever is no more.'

Thank you for reading! plz review it my first official ffn and only this is written out so far but back in the day I had this at 30 chaps! I really want to write this story out for you all and I hope I get reviews to let me kno how im doing so far to keep me going! blahblahblah your probly ignoring this at this point but seriously im an avid reader on here and would really enjoy partaking in writing as well! Arigato!

~Neko-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM! All rights to that belong to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi! But all the characters who you do not kno they belong to me =]

Well here we go with the first chapter! I hope you enjoy these characters! and I kno if your looking for Inuyasha and Kagome and see this well sorry but technically they are a pair you see more of them later on though!

BIO:

Your name:Tsuki, age 17 You have Black hair and golden eyes and of course your famous doggy ears =] . Your wardrobe consists of tank tops shorts or jeans or demon slayer outfitted in black with orange armor. Brother: Atsushi, Age 17 silver hair and dog ears usually seen in black jeans and t-shirts usually in blue or red Your other brother:Ta-ke, age 17 Sporting white hair and white ears with some black on the tips .Ususally in grey jeans sporting green t shirt You are InuYasha and Kagome's Kids (triplets? why yes you are poor Kagome)

Sango and Miroku's kids: Hotoshi aka Hoto is There son. age 19, He is following in his mother footsteps in most Aspects, as a demon slayer. On most days he wears black pants with a teal top. Demon slayers outfit is black with turquois armor weapon is Chain scythe made by Totosai which was passed down from Kohaku. as well as hidden weapons Sayo is there daughter. Age 16 (almost 17) She is following in the steps of her father wanting to become a Priestess. Kagome has been training her for the most part. She typically wears red/orange hakama with a white haori that has a yellow hint to it. weapon consists of a sword, bow and arrow and daggers

Kids Grow Chap.1

'Man am I stuffed' you all say in unison.

'Ya know that still creeps me out! What about you Kagome?'

'I got over that long ago InuYasha.' She snickered. 'Kids do you do that purposely?'

'Yea ma, cuz ya know we're all psychic here.'

'I wouldn't doubt it ya know, you are your mothers kids.'

'Well I hope you three enjoyed your birthday.' Kagome says as they walk away from Higurashi shrine towards the Bone Eaters Well.

'It was great!' Exclaimed Ta-ke. 'Uncle Sota really gets the greatest gifts!' He says holding up his jet black wakazashi.

'Yea bro he definitely does, This dual kodatchi is awesome he even sharpened it for us. I wonder if its sharp enough to give haircuts?' Atsushi says while sneaking up behind his sister. She ducks forward and does a front handspring and lands on top of the well house.

'Don't even think about it Sushi!'

'Maybe if you stopped calling me that id stop teasing you.'

'Ya kno just cuz your older by like 3 minutes you think your all that well ya know wha-'

'Both of you enough!' Yells your mother. Both your ears go flat and you turn to her. 'Cant we just get through one day especially you kids' day without a fight?'

'Sorry mom...' You both say in Unison

'At least they got one good kid outa the bunch.' Ta-ke mutters.

'SHUT UP TA-KE!' Tsuki and Atsushi both yell

'Ugh...' Kagome face palms. 'Are you enjoying yourself Inu?' She glares at her favorite hanyou. 'You could help me out with them once and a while ya kno.'

'Feh, let them be Kagome. There teens what do you expect. Top it off they got your temper, I learned never to get-' He noticed it got very quiet.

'OoOoh dads in trouble.' You all say

'INUYASHA!'

*Gulp*

'OSWARI!'

'Augghh! Ka-Go-Me~~~

'Come on kids, dads sleeping in a tree tonight.' The four walk past InuYasha about ten paces back from there mother not wishing to feel her wrath and hop down through the Bone Eaters well, Inu taking in the rear.

Heyyy! Figured id post this real quick to get my introduction to the story started! I kno its short I totally write like ten page stories so it'll get longer just you wait! If there short there will be many chaps cuz I have time to write short chaps and have them come out quickly. If you want them long well there will be space between them so have patience with me! Arigato! ~Neko-Chan


End file.
